


These Small Hours

by ayaxroses



Category: RWBY
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Girls Kissing, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 05:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayaxroses/pseuds/ayaxroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake and Weiss have finally made up, and team RWBY has reunited. The two can't seem to find the right words to fill the silence. After those 12 hours, what did Blake and Weiss truly have time to think about? Have they realized something about themselves as well. Darkness and Light perhaps is not so different after all.<br/>One-Shot. Yuri/Shoujo-ai/Femslash</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Small Hours

The two girls sat in a rather uneasy silence. Blake had been stuck between fiddling with the same book page for the past few minutes, and stealing glances across the room. Weiss, on the other hand, sat directly across from the dark haired girl, looking anywhere but at Blake. Her body was clearly tense, albeit she still managed to retain her good posture.

The white haired heiress sat up again at the feeling of her slouch, she continued drinking a now rather chilled cup of tea, several minutes has passed. In silence. Yang and Ruby were out for the moment, but for now they were gone. Neither girls were large with expressing themselves through words. They'd be back though, and the group would return to normal. Ruby needing some time to discuss something or other about team uniforms and catchphrases and checking on how Jaune was fairing as a leader.

Nothing new, Ruby remained as energetic as ever especially after finding their rather mysterious, friend- rouge-but technically didn’t plan to betray was just upset-then friend again.

Several knocks emitted from the room. Both heads turned up to see the cause of the noise. Blake blinked her eyes and Weiss simply breathed out, seeing a rambunctious red-head leaping into the room. “Hello Team RWBY~” she called out in her usual cheerful voice.

The red head’s eyebrows scrunched down a bit, seeing as neither of the girls seemed to make a response. Ruby frowned. Blake looked at her for a small moment then went back to staring blankly at the book, she was supposed to be reading. And normally she would be, so into the book in fact she wouldn’t have bothered to look up. And that’s what caught her off guard, that's what made Ruby rather worried.

"What’s wrong..?" Ruby’s tone lowered a bit her smile starting to dim down. No response, Blake gave a slight shrug. Ruby was about to open her mouth, and try again, but was stopped, unexpectedly feeling a light pat on her back. Looking behind her was the blonde, decked in her usual combat gear and looking sympathetically to Weiss. She then turned to Ruby… "Excuse me, little sister…but I think it’s important we talk about something,"

With that note, Yang yanked Ruby out of the room. The two stood across the hallway. Ruby putting on a rather childish expression her lips pouting. “But I really wanted to get some training in!! Especially since our team got back together.” Ruby noted to her sister, kicking at the ground as if there were an pebble beneath her feet. It was clear how excited she was about the idea. Some things however needed to be dealt with before their group could work together again, Yang knew that.

The blonde smiled, shrugging her shoulders and giving her younger sister a small hug. Their leader tended to have a habit of being either really brilliant or completely clueless like a child. It was always one or the other, never in between. But that was simply who Ruby Rose was. Yang knew Ruby didn’t quite understand the situation both Blake and Weiss were in. They both still had a wall between them, and as stubborn as Weiss and Blake could be around each other..this would take time. Their bond would deepen and they’d learn to understand each other but now was a time of transition.

"Aw, it’s okay. Those two seemed pretty wiped out we did have a pretty busy day looking for Blake anyway. Why don’t you and I go do some training ,and we’ll drag the rest of our gang tomorrow?" The blonde offered an excuse, keeping a grin on her face. Ruby smiled and ran over to her sister cheerfully, giving her a hug.

"That’s a great idea! Team RWBY ready for combat at 0800 hours! Yeah~" the red head said, as her sister continued to pull the girl into a headlock, and ruffling ruby’s silky red hair.

The two went on their way to head outside the dorms, telling Weiss and Blake they’d be out before lights out, or more likely sneak their way back in.

The dark haired woman nodded, she remained silent and Weiss simply gave a glance to Ruby and Yang before glancing back down, she held her rapier across her lap, looking at it intently.

The moment the door closed the atmosphere became very tense. Blake finally got to moving past her page.

Weiss let out a small sigh. Followed by longer minutes of silence. She was sure the two wouldn’t mind her training with them, and Blake may not notice her slip out of the room. Yet the idea somehow felt wrong. She kept asking herself, and Weiss hated herself for over thinking it. She should just leave, the room was too tense too begin with. Would it be so bad so sneak out now? The the question rose to her mind, why was she "sneaking out", since when did she owe anyone anything..

Perhaps it was...since she acknowledged Blake as her teammate. After the 12 hours of physical and mental searching. Weiss sighed.

A part of Weiss' chest tightening as she looked forward to the dark haired girl. Blake's nose was always stuck in those books, and Weiss thought again,.How long has she really been keeping track of Blake’s habits. What was she reading? Why did she want to read? Was fantasy simply a pleasure or an escape from a darker past? What more happened in Blake’s life? The White Fang? Did she bear a similar scar? And did Blake ever wonder the same thing about her? Was she curious about another person’s affairs? Would she be blunt with her questions if she was curious or did she just not care?

No…That wasn’t it. Weiss wished. Perhaps.

Maybe…just maybe Blake was more like her than she let on. Perhaps she too had that struggle…of letting others in. Ruby had spent most of their first term prying her way into Weiss’ life, and without this team Weiss would probably be alone. No.

The light haired female shook her head. She spent too much time in it as it were.

"Take it off."

That had stopped Blake right in her tracks. The brunette sat up all but dropping her book onto the floor. She raised an eyebrow..”Ex-cuse me?” she started to stutter. What the hell was wrong with her?

"I’m pretty sure I was loud enough for you to hear me. I said take that stupid thing off."

This time Blake color a bit. Those familiar pale cheeks Weiss had spent too little time glancing upon were glowing pink. It was almost fluorescent and..so different than what Weiss was used to seeing. She bit her tongue.

Maybe she wanted to see that expression again.

The black haired beauty took notice over the details on Weiss’ expression, the way her white bangs which had grown out and were trying to blind their owner. The odd nurturing urge to correct that mistake , to brush away those soft bangs. Well, they looked soft. Blake took notice.

Weiss couldn’t look the other girl in the eye. She coughed turning her now reddened face to the side. “What is going through your mind. I meant take that off?” Weiss motioned toward the top of her head. “Your bow”

Blake blinked, tension easing from her chest, as she pried. “Why?”

"Because it’s not who you are obviously." Weiss retorted, in such a matter-of-fact way, it almost..almost got the two into another dispute. Yet something felt...odd so different than usual. Perhaps they were not used to being so close to each other, and alone together.

"O-okay." Blake did as she was asked, feeling an odd sense of relief at the small piece of cloth being removed from the ears on her head. Weiss looked at her, expression warm. It really did suit her better.

"And I meant what I said." Weiss broke again a small silence, her face forming a nearly impossible to read smile, that is had she not been so close. Weiss stood right in front of the brunette who was sitting up on her mattress. Weiss had this skill lately of making her expression fluster like mad. Blake got too wrapped up in her head as her back nearly crashing against the mattress beneath her. She noticed Weiss coming closer and folding her skirt down preparing to sit on the other side.

Weiss took a seat next to her. Eyes upon Blake. She had never seen them this close..well until today. She was close enough to touch the other girl, feel she really was here and back with the team. One she may not have left…had the other girl not said such things. How was it Blake seemed to bring out the worst in her when she wanted, and tried for nothing but her best at all times?

"What you said.."Blake breathed heavily straightening herself up to meet the girl’s eyes. It was too tempting to get away…yet she felt herself fall into that blue eyed trance.

Weiss closed her eyes. “We’re teammates and…” the white haired girl reached over, shyly reaching over to grab the girl’s hand. “I want you to come to me, when something that big happens again…when you’re not able to bear the pain on your own. I want you to..” And the heiress bit down on her lip. Her heart only continuing to pound at it’s ever rapid pace against her chest.

Was she really doing this? “Can you trust me..?”

Weiss leaned in close to the girl their faces but inches apart, yet for some reason the gravity that Weiss expected to come between them was not there. She didn’t feel compelled to say anymore or come any closer to Blake. She’d understand her in time…and find that place in Blake’s life.

”..yes..” Blake said, all but a whisper. Yet she felt relieved, elated. The words have never felt so true, and it caused her to shutter. How little did Blake know about herself? What was she even thinking? Where did such faith begin, and when did the hope for another person take place? Yet she knew she could and would trust her teammate. Her breathe ghosted over Weiss’ face, a trembling sensation all across her body. She reached out a hand moving over to hold the girl’s face. They were not alone. Not now. Weiss was about to protest, had she not felt so incredibly weak. Her face seemed to flush and burn at the sensation. Blake’s fingers were rather thin and soft, despite the battles she knew the girl went through,and the calloused hands her touch was nothing but gentle.

"Ah, wh-" Weiss' voice trembled, words greatly broken. That wasn't what she did. That wasn't how the heiress of the Schnee company was supposed to speak. There was a pause and she wished her words had stopped. Wished she let the girl continue, and Blake's expression confirmed she said the wrong words "What, are you doing?" and she truly wished she hadn’t. Blake looked down, ashamed and removed her hand preparing to exit.

"I’m sorr-" Blake started feeling a grip upon the her wrist. She looked over, eyes soft, feeling silence was her best option. Weiss white bangs were streaming down her cheeks, it was hard for Blake to avert her eyes.

Weiss appeared to be lost in thought, looking down for a moment as if confirming something with herself. Then she took a risk. Weiss began, steeping closer to Blake, removing their distance. Weiss leaned her body closer to the dark haired girl's, 

“Shut up, you're our teammate now and belong here...with us” Weiss voice was slightly warmer.

She pulled the girl close to her in a slight hug. Preparing to leave right after with her comment, turning on her heel, one hand on the doorknob “And don’t you dare try to pull a stunt like that again.” 

However her plan was flawed..”Wait!” Blake called, Weiss sighed. She wasn't held by anything but the words of the other girl. Yet she was trapped. Weiss stayed their, waiting for Blake, realizing how fragile she had become.

Blake came up from behind her She felt slender arms around her shoulders. Blake had held her from behind, forehead resting on Weiss’ shoulder. They remained that way for a moment. “Weiss..I was scared.”

"Blake I think we’re obviously both tired so what you’re saying now may not be what you really fee-" She tried, but realized...it was impossible. She was trapped, or she trapped herself. Because for the first time in her life, she felt the need to let someone in, and she was allowing herself to feel everything.

Blake’s eyes closed, voice more hoarse and Weiss felt the cloth around her shoulder dampen. Blake was sniffling and fighting herself. “That when I left it would be the last time…being at Beacon, seeing team RWBY, and you. I didn’t understand at first” Weiss let out a deep breath, hearing the true meaning of Blake's words, reading ahead of Blake's story..just knowing her next words to come into play.

"I wanted no part of your life," Blake continued seeling the white haired girl’s expression change, more relaxed, likely rolling her eyes. Not romantic in the least, Blake knew. "I thought your family stood against everything the Fauna stood for, the white fang was such a part of my life it made me feel I had a purpose..But still despite what your family had done…and I knew you were the heir. I still couldn’t-I couldn’t find myself to hate you not even a little.. Then I realized after seeing what the White Fang had done, I felt everything crumble. I was wrong and was involved in something that hurt so many others. I was a hypocrite. Weiss I-" she wanted to finish, just let her statement out and clear up the mess . The hope of Weiss taking in her words without an interjection was near impossible. Weiss broke out of the girl’s hold, so easily.

She turned around, a hand held up in front of the dark haired girl’s face. “Stop.Look it’s not like I don’t hate the White Fang for what they’ve done to me and my family but you..” Weiss looked frustrated. “I already told you didn’t I. I just don’t care anymore. You are Blake Belladona, and what happened in the past with you is gone…You said you hadn’t known about them and were done with them so it’s over. Don’t punish yourself anymore for this. We already spent 12 hours searching for you, the only thing I’d like to hear from your lips are words of gratitude. And whatever you do next, consult your teammates and don’t go running off like that!” Weiss ended with a slight pout, arms crossed below her chest. Weiss turned back facing the dark haired girl, eyes interlocking.

Blake smirked at that. “Thank you,” Although Blake had other things on her mind, the distance closing between the two girls again. Blake wrapped an arm around the girl’s shoulder, this time without a protest. She leaned down breathing against her lips. “I truly am back..and happy, Weiss..” The white haired girl was flustered looking down and as far away from Blake’s gaze as possible.

"I..haven’t been too honest with myself..You see Weiss. I really-" Blake let out a breath, calming herself. "I like you.." she pressed her lips against the other girls’ much harder than she had anticipated, but Weiss didn’t seem to be pulling away. She wrapped her arms around Weiss’ slender waist. She ended their kiss not wanting to press further…perhaps she had gone too far. "Weiss?"

Blake was timid.. “Do you..?” Blake began to ask, her voice slowly starting to express a bit of hope, she looked down, seeing the white haired girl flush. Weiss didn’t respond since their kiss. Blake winced, the silence beginning to hurt more and more, maybe it was too soon and she pushed too much onto the other girl.

Then Weiss did it again, looking up with that rose tinted expression, making Blake begin to feel her own strength faltering, as two small arms encircled around her neck. Weiss smiled, so softly, ” Well, It’s not like I had a choice in this.” Her tone was rather aggravated, but the white haired female still leaned up against Blake, connecting their lips once again. The black haired girl’s eyes widened, she felt herself tense, and couldn’t all the same start the wide smile upon her taken lips. She almost felt herself laugh. Even at times like this…Weiss was still Weiss.

And that was all she did need, Blake tightened the embrace feeling the other girls warmth. After all those hours. She was home.


End file.
